Elmore's Little Angels
by That-Gex-Dude
Summary: Gumball is heartbroken after a failed attempt to make Carrie his girlfriend. AS he walks home in misery, a girl walks with him, giving him advice... Tomorrow might be the last chance Gumball has to show his love to his true girlfriend. What will happen?


TAWOG Shorts – Elmore's Little Angels

_A.N. – Hi everyone. Just a short I have right now for you all. I'm working on three stories AND working on two requests on Devart, so Yeah, I got a life. (lol) Anyways, enjoy this short story! Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Elmore's Little Angels<strong>

"I want something more…" Gumball said to himself with his back slouched over, crying while he limped home. "I tried, but I guess it didn't matter…" While on his way home, he was spotted by a girl that he used to like. He broke up with this female peanut after finding attraction in a ghost girl which he tried to grab attention to but failed.

"Hey Gumball!" shouted the familiar girl cheerily. Gumball gave a weakened wave and continued to stare on the cement ground. The girl came running to him and gave him a hug, which used to make him all love-struck and happy, but today, it was just a sign of friendship.

"Uh, yeah Hi Penny." groaned Gumball in misery.

"So how did it…" Penny calmed her cheery voice down as she saw the heart broken face of the blue cat, tears slowly dripping down his eyes. Penny frowned with him and stopped her cheery attitude. "…right…"

"Yeah, I don't really feel like talking right now…I feel like I really screwed this one…"

"Oh…" Penny stared on the ground while biting her lips. "You want to walk with me since we're here?" Gumball smiled weakly at Penny, and nodded.

"Yeah sure…" The two walked down the street with closed mouths. Not one of them gave eye contact or spoke to each other. Both of them stared at the ground in silence. Penny looked back at Gumball, who was still crying. She broke the silence when the sobs she heard from Gumball were discomforting her.

"Are you sure you don't want to let it all out to me?"

"I really don't Penny… but because it's you, I guess it's fine."

"Tell me what happened." The two happen to stop and sit down on a nearby bench. Gumball was still crying, but Penny did nothing.

"Okay… I went in and saw her…I told her that I loved her, she went away…Then she said she didn't like me at all. After that, I tried again with gifts and I saw her kissing Alan. I felt crushed, and now I guess it's over. I don't know anymore. I tried everything…I tried to look cool and I tried to give her the best gifts I could find…I don't get it…" Penny then placed a hand on Gumball's back, making the sobs gentler.

"It's not about your looks or what you give to them. It's not always about expensive gifts and nice clothes. It's who you are inside Gumball. That's why I liked you before." The feline looked up at the taller girl and gave a strong smile.

"Yeah I know…I just really liked her, but I guess some things just won't work out…"

"Listen, if you really do love Carrie, go tell her everything with your heart like never before. I guess you could do it in the way you used to tell me."

"Gee, thanks, I didn't know I really had good speech skills!" Both the two pre-teens laughed out loud in unison, turning the atmosphere upside-down. After the laughing spree, the two got up and continued their journey home. The two made it to Penny's house, as the peanut walked away and waved to the feline. Before the two separated, Gumball had one last wish.

"Oh, by the way, I hope things go well with you."

"Thanks."

"Thanks as well."

Once Gumball reached his house, he instantly went to bed, ignoring his mother who wanted him to eat. He stayed in bed and didn't talk to anyone, including his best friend who happens to be his brother too. There were many thoughts on his mind. Tomorrow was the last chance to make it up to a girl he really loved. Tomorrow was the last day of school, followed by a long holiday. Closing his eyes, he dreamt of what was to come tomorrow…

The last day of school had just ended, and students were leaving the premises, full of joy for the school-less days that followed them. Gumball walked out his classroom, and saw Carrie, floating next to Alan. The feline approached her with nervous breathes, but ignored them. Finally, he called her out.

"Carrie?" The ghost turned around to see Gumball. Unimpressed, she floated backwards away from him.

"Didn't I tell you I really don't like you?" she snarled back in anger. Gumball sniffed but wiped it off. He gave a huge sigh.

"I just want to say sorry about yesterday."

"…And?"

"In the bottom of my heart…" At this point, other students circled round the two, watching the whole thing as if it were a scene from an old romance film. Gumball got nervous with the crowd watching, but he had to do it. Then, Penny was at the back, giving a smile and thumbs up. Gumball smiled at this but when he turned towards Carrie, he frowned. Then it hit him. Carrie was not his girl. She wasn't meant to be. The cat closed his eyes one last time, letting all his breath out. "I…I also don't like you. Maybe I was dumb for falling for you. I remember the time when you forced me to eat dirty slippers and drink sewage water, and I don't think we're supposed to be together. I hate you." He looked around to Penny, and back to Carrie and pointed to a girl with antlers in the crowd. Everyone stepped away from the girl, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "I belong to Penny, and that will never change." Gumball grabbed the girl with antlers and gave out a tear. As soon as Penny understood what was going on, Gumball gave her the kiss of their lives. Penny didn't fight back, or rather, she didn't want to. She embraced her long arms around the cat controlling the kiss and squeezed him tight. Banana Joe pushed the awing crowd, disgusted by the scene.

"HEY! PALS BEFORE-"

"Shhh! Dude! Shut up, can't you see they're having the time of their lives?" hissed Darwin who was enjoying the scene. He pushed the banana away, along with Tobias. The two happen to be the ones who ruined the kiss that WAS to happen between Gumball and Penny at the tree house. The incident was known to the Wattersons after Molly, the grey Sauropod that owned the very tree house, decided to tell the truth after feeling uncomfortable with keeping it hidden. But now it was real. Tobias understood this, and walked away.

"Whatever…" Banana Joe hissed back and followed the rainbow dude as well as some other students who weren't love buffs. The kiss ended shortly, and the couple stared at each other, then at the crowd, who were awing at them with great giddiness.

"So, can we have some privacy at least?" Yelled Penny with a slight giggle. Darwin slapped himself, knowing that they do really need this time together. Darwin nodded at the couple

"Sure!" He chirped. He then turned around at the crowd, still there. "YOU HEARD THE GIRL, GIVE THEM SOME ROOM!" bellowed Darwin who managed to make the others leave. He quickly snapped a photograph before leaving, making Gumball slightly irritated. He was stopped when Penny grabbed both his hands, pulling him back to her. Gumball maintained his composure and looked in the hollow eyes of his girl with antlers.

"So you really loved me in the beginning?" asked Gumball with concern.

"The moment I saw you from Molly's tree-house, I felt I saw my prince. I knew that I was right in picking you as my boyfriend." replied Penny, who gave a cute look to Gumball, making him blush uncontrollably.

"Gee, I didn't know I could be seen as a prince. I guess you're the princess of my life Penny."

"Ha-ha, a little corny, but I'll take it."

"So Penny, why didn't you ever tell me that I accidentally kissed Darwin instead of you for so long?"

"I saw your face back then; it was so full of joy. I guess I didn't want to hurt you, and if I told the truth, you'd be heart broken then you'd get mad at me for not saying anything."

"Mad at you? You know that'll never happen Penny. How could someone get mad at you? You're beautiful and caring! I'll never get mad at you, even if you happen to steal all my cookies from my house."

"Hahaha, r-really? You'd never get mad at me?"

"Never."

Meanwhile, just a short distance from the school, enraged Nicole and the lazy Richard arrived by car to try and look for Gumball and Darwin, who haven't returned from school since 01:00 pm.

"For the last time Richard, Gumball and Darwin don't have an afterschool session, he's doing something devious and I got to know what it is!" hissed Nicole at the feared bunny.

"Honey, don't worry I think they're' just playing around with their friends or they got detention! For free!"

"Yeah, for sixty times? Why hasn't Miss Simian told us yet?" The question made the fat rabbit stuck on a response, so the two continued on. Nicole grabbed the metal handles hard. "When I open these doors, I want to see Gumball!" As soon as she opened the doors, she found her eldest son, having a kiss-fest with a girl whom Nicole trusts. Nicole calmed her angry face, turning it to a smile and she sniffed. Gumball saw his mom, and tried to brush it off. Tears slid down Nicole's face as she placed her hands on over her heart.

"Hi…mom…" he said weakly. Penny gave a chuckle at the moment.

"Aww…my cute little baby has turned into a man!" squealed Nicole in glee as a tear of joy dropped out her eye. The comment made Gumball blush even harder.

"Wow, that's my boy!" added his father. He was grabbed by the tie from his wife, who pushed him out the door, waving back to Gumball.

"Richard, let's get outta here, we'll leave these two lovebirds on their own!" With that, the parents left, and the sound of their car was gone. Gumball and Penny were officially alone.

"Sorry, that was a bit awkward."

"It's okay. I take it that your parents are okay with this?"

"Yeah... but…but what about your parents? Especially your dad?"

"After you found my pet spider alive, they were so happy, that they would let me hang out with you for as long as I wanted. Besides, you almost died after getting bitten by him."

"That's great!" The two stared deeply at each other's eyes. Penny gave Gumball another irresistible kiss, who gave it back with licks to her lips. Their breaths mingled and the two started to rub each other's body. Penny gave Gumball a short push to the ground, and the two rolled, exchanging a number of kisses that were countless. The rolling stopped when Penny got to pin Gumball down. Penny licked Gumball's cheeks and rested her head on his chest as she let out a sigh.

"Gumball?" she said weakly.

"Yeah?" responded the cat who was tired.

"Forever and never falling apart?"

"Forever and ever Penny. Forever."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>A.N. – Finally! Something these two have been dying to do! Lips to lips baby! MY long gone presence is back after working for a long time in Deviantart and making stuff. Anyways, I'm still here, and it will always be. More stuff will come if I get time after I draw stuff.<em>


End file.
